Shocking Message
by howlin-pup
Summary: Everyone gets to enjoy little interruptions in their lives. But nothing as shocking as this! A guest has fallen into the lives of the Titans and is saying that she is Beast's Boy daughter! What more shocking news can this guest bring? Read to find out more! This is a rewrite from my old account bookwormbird.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything of the Teen Titans universe, but only my character for the story.

I had written this story once before under another name of bookwormbird, but was locked out of the account since I can't remember the account info to get in, sadly. So I am trying to rewrite the story again.

Who are you?!

The Tower's alarm blared loudly and the lights turned the tower red with its warning. Robin ran into the living room straight to the main screen to see what emergency the Tower caught onto.

"Titans! Trouble!"

The leader shouted as he turned around to see that his team had arrived into the room with him. All looking ready to fight and looking to their leader for instruction and information on what was wrong. Cyborg stepped forward, "Yo! Robin what's the problem?" He asked as he looked to the screen. "Well Cyborg it looks like the Tower's sensor detected an intruder inside…" Robin replied calmly, "Now we have to find whoever it is and make sure they don't do something dangerous."

"An intruder?" Starfire piped up curiously, " How does one intrude in our home before the Tower knows?"

"Yea! The Tower is supposed to be top of the line on security measures." Cyborg hurried over to the screen and pulled out a keyboard. "It must be a mistake." Cyborg muttered as he typed away on a keyboard to look into the main system.

The blaring alarm finally shut off and the lights returned back to normal. Beast Boy relaxed with a relieved sigh, but still looked to the screen for the answers to the odd call. "But there has to be a reason…"

The automatic doors that lead to the living room opened up, the Titans turned towards the noise and readied themselves for whatever danger could have entered. Cyborg pulled out his plasma gun ready and charging, Starfire had her eyes glowing bright green in warning, Robin had a few of his bird-a-rangs out in his hands which were ready to be thrown, and Beast Boy was crouched on the ground ready to spring into attack. Only did Raven actually use her powers to grab what had entered.

Raven's black demonic powers had wrapped itself around a small figure which weakly tried to get out of the grip of the magic. "Hey please let go…." The small figure was wearing a giant baggy black hoodie and baggy, ratty jeans that went down to their feet covering them. "I'm not a danger…" The voice was soft as it plead before going limp in the grip.

"Who the hell?" Beast boy stood up and walked to the figure to try to get a better look at the figure. "What be careful!" Robin shouted trying to grab Beast Boy from getting close to the intruder. Beast Boy ignored Robin as he looked up to the person who was just still looking down towards the ground.

"Its….a…girl…" he informed to everyone as he looked surprised to see under the hood were soft feminine features.

"What?"

Raven lowered the girl down closer to the ground but refused to let go her powers so that the girl was still restricted. "She can still be a danger to us." She pointed out as she glared at the intruder.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he disregarded the comment to get closer. Beast Boy raised a hand and went to pull the hoodie down. "DON'T!" The girl shouted weakly moving around again trying to get away to no avail. With the hoodie down the person's face was now exposed to view.

"What?!"

The girl looked at each Titan's face with fear as she tried to get out of the magic hold around her. Now what was everyone shocked about? The girl had a unique skin color that was only seen one other time. Beast boy looked at the girl's green skin and couldn't help but gawk at her. He pulled off one of his gloves and raised his hand up near the girl's skin to see that they had matched.

"Dude! She's Green!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned to his friends as he pulled his glove back on. "Like my green." He added with a goofy smile.

"Would it be possible to release her now? She is only a young girl." Starfire commented as she flew closer to look at the girl with interest. The young girl looked too weak to actually be a threat to anyone. Her dark violet looked tired as she looked back at Starfire. "She doesn't look too strong anyway." Starfire poked at the girl's cheek in wonder.

"Looks can be deceiving Star, but you are right…she looks too thin to actually be a threat to us." Raven muttered softly as she released the intruder back onto the ground. The girl fell onto her rear on the ground with a small whimper. "What is your name?"

"Well…some people call me Creature…" The young girl spoke softly as she rubbed her lower pain to soothe the pain. Creature slowly got to her feet and pulled her bright purple shaggy hair into a small ponytail exposing some pointed ears. After doing so she crossed her arms across her torso and tried to take a step back feeling insecure about people looking at her. "I was sent here for sanctuary…" Creature started to explain as she slowly tried to go back to the door she had entered from.

Raven teleported behind Creature to stop her continued path, "Who sent you here?" Creature squeaked in fear and jumped back towards the group of Titans. Looking at Raven had Creature shaking with her before swallowing the fear down. "Um….my father and brother did…"

Cyborg raised a brow and looked her over with his robotic eye trying to analyze her features. They were just familiar…..Cyborg looked from the meek girl to Raven and Beast Boy. "Interesting…" He spoked to himself before clearing his throat. "So who would that be? Maybe we can ring them up to get the full story?" He calmly asked her trying to sound friendly to the scared girl. The girl looked to the robot before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. Creature let her arms fall down to her side, "Well you're going to think I'm crazy…" she started before speaking again.

"His name is Garfield Logan…."

"Wait! Why does that name sound familiar?" Robin questioned with his brow furrowed in thought trying to recall the why. The only answer to the question was a loud thunk, all turned towards the noise to see that Beast Boy had fainted. "What has happened to Beast Boy?" Starfire flew over to the unconscious body with concern. She shook him in hopes that he would awaken from the movement.

"I remember now that is Beast Boy's real name!" Cyborg exclaimed with a snicker as he recalled the days he used to make fun of the name to infuriate the little green dude.

"Exactly…." Creature walked over to Beast Boy's body and frowned sadly at him. "He is my father…."

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

How the?!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Teen Titans related! Sadly enough ( T w T )

" _Exactly…." Creature walked over to Beast Boy's body and frowned sadly at him. "He is my father…."_

" _WHAT?"_

Creature kneeled down onto the ground and started to shake Beast Boy's body in attempts to wake her father up. She was biting her lip nervously as she tried to ignore the stare that were fixed onto her.

Cyborg had looked like his jaw had hit the ground in shock, Robin tried to keep his face calm but couldn't help the small eye twitch, Starfire was looking back and forth between her friends in hopes to find some answers to her confusion, and for Raven, well, her face was the epitome of calm and disinterest at the information. Though she was calm on the outside Raven was screaming in shock on the inside along with the voices of her other selves.

"Come on please wake up…" Creature pleaded as she shook Beast Boy harder. She was starting to squirm uncomfortably under the focus of everyone. "Please…" Her focus only on trying to wake up the other green being.

"Uggg…"

Creature sighed relieved as Beast Boy started to come to which made the rest of the Titans started to come back to reality. Beast Boy groaned in pain as he started to open up his dark green eyes to see that all of his friends were staring at him with concern and questions. "Whoa…..what happened?" He mused as he slowly started to sit up rubbing the back of his head which was sore.

"Congrats String Bean….you a daddy?" Cyborg cleared his throat as he patted Beast Boy's shoulder. "What?!" Beast Boy yelled and looked like he was about to faint once more, but everyone was able to keep him doing so.

"But…but how could she be my kid? She's….she's my age!" Beast Boy argued as he waved his hands between himself and her as if to prove a point. Creature frowned before standing up and moving away from the group. Raven moved behind her to keep her from moving away, "He does have a point though….How could he be your father?" Raven's magic sparked to life around her to give her a more threatening presence. Though it seemed unnecessary since Creature hoped far away from her being and shook at the thought of being near Raven.

"You guys just asked who my father was nothing more." Creature said confident as she looked wearily at the black magic in the air. "Well I want more." Raven commanded as she brought her magic closer to the green colored girl. Creature closed her eyes in fear and brought her arms in defense.

"I was sent back here! Back in time….I'm from the future!" The scared girl spilled quickly in hopes to not be touched by the magic once more. When the words had left her lips, Raven retracted her powers before raising a brow and turned her gaze to Robin. Robin himself look skeptic about the answer that was given. "That doesn't seem possible though…." Robin grumbled.

"Yes it is Robin. Do you not recall the one day where I was pressed into the future? Where I saw the horrible fates of our separation?" Starfire reminded Robin with excitement as she tried to help out the young stranger who looked was ready to run. "Oh yea for that friendship celebration…." Robin muttered in response as he let his mind open up a smidge to the thought of time traveling. If an Alien could time travel then why couldn't it possible for other circumstances.

Creature looked to Starfire gratefully before letting the feeling pass quick as the questions pressed on. "So did you have a device to help you? Big, small, tall, blue?" Raven rolled her eyes as she went on to find more answers. The faster the answers came then the faster she could move on back into her room to meditate to quiet the voices, sadly enough, in her head.

Creature smiled softly and chuckled as if there was a joke said, "No…I sent back by Magic. You should know that there are spells for such a thing." Raven only nodded to confirm that the young girl was right. There were plenty of magic spells to do small things, but the spell to travel through time would be very difficult to accomplish.

"Who do you know that would be able to accomplish such a feat though? True there is magic that can help you move through dimensions and even time. But it would take a wise and experiences spell caster to do so." Raven pointed out softly with wonder at who the person could possibly be.

"Well my brother was the one to do the spell, but he was taught by my mother all things magic. So before actually attempting on me he had to do training session with her." Creature told her unsure that she should say more about the subject or not.

"So Creature? Whose you mother that is that powerful to send you back in time?" Beast Boy jumped up to his feet with a small grin on his face. Though the look on the girl's face made the smile disappear. She looked like she didn't want to say…that the thought of the person was painful. "You can tell me! If you really are related to me like you say that you are then you should know that nothing would sound crazy to me." Beast Boy tried to reassure the girl so she would speak without any reservations. It seemed to work since the girl gave a small smile to him.

"Well my mother is her…" Creature pointed to Raven, "My mother is Raven."

Everybody did a collective gasped before hearing another thunk and looked to see where the noise had come from. Having fainted, Raven was now lying on the ground unconscious. "Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as he moved away from Creature and over to Raven to check up on her.

"I guess we are a one-surprise at a time hero group." Cyborg mused, "Let's get her to the couch." He suggested a moment later. Without having to be asked a second time about it, Beast Boy had picked up the empath and started to move towards the couch. Laying her down on the couch carefully, Beast Boy sat on the ground near her and looked back to his friends. His mind in a whirl about the new information that was given. He was actually a dad in the future?

Not the poor creature that was stuck in a cage like Starfire saw. But an actual dad! But more so was partners with Raven! The thought made the green teen blush purple before shaking his head to make it go away before anyone saw it. Taking a deep breath, "So why were you sent back?"

"Well I was sent to find sanctuary here with you guys. They wouldn't tell me the actual reason but….I believe there is a danger that is growing here….that might destroy everyone." Creature looked grim as she dropped her head to look at the ground and away from the faces of the Titans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Teen Titans Universe. I just own my characters.

AN: I'm sooo sorry for the long break, but I am back to update!

 **Finding Proof**

" _Well I was sent to find sanctuary here with you guys. They wouldn't tell me the actual reason but….I believe there is a danger that is growing here….that might destroy everyone." Creature looked grim as she dropped her head to look at the ground and away from the faces of the Titans._

Everyone was silent as they stared at Creature and tried to figure out what to say. The first one to speak was Raven in which she glared at Beast Boy, "What did you do?" She growled angrily. Raven slowly sat up from the couch as she rubbed her head. The poor empath now had a headache from fainting and couldn't control her anger. Beast Boy shook his head out of shock and looked back at Raven, "Why do you assume that its MY fault?!"

"Cause it usually is!" Raven replied as her eyes flashed red for a second.

Beast Boy frowned as his ears tilted down with his sadness. Sure a lot of the trouble that happened in the tower was usually his fault because of his love of pranks, but that shouldn't mean that all trouble was his fault. He was hurt that Raven would even say that to him. Creature felt herself frown and glared at Raven as she walked over to the green man. She patted his shoulder and tried to give him a reassuring smile it seemed to work when Beast Boy returned it.

"Don't worry about her Beast Boy….she is…just in shock." Creature stated as she bent her backwards to avoid a flying vase that was incased with black magic.

Standing up straight afterwards Creature acted as if nothing had happened. Beast Boy's eyes widened at the reflex that the girl shown before cracking up, "Dude! Nice reflex." He giggled as he did a thumbs up.

Creature grinned happily as she did her job to make Beast Boy feel better. Though her ears perked up as she turned to face Robin as she felt a serious gaze on her back. The smile left her face as s sigh left her, "Yes Robin….?" She questioned as she looked at Robin how was gazing at her with a raised brow.

"I want to believe you Creature…Really I do…but most of this sounds too unbelievable." Robin filled in as he gestured towards the green girl.

"Well….how about this Mr. Paranoid. I can do some testing on her and gather some information from her. Like physical, power detail, family history….so on and so on." Cyborg stepped in to calm down Robin before he let his paranoid nature got the best of him. Robin looked over to Cyborg before giving a small nod of approval.

"Sounds good Cyborg. I want the full work up on her." Robin ordered as he decided to take his leave away from the group. "I'm going to get the interrogation room set up for the family history."

The Titans muttered their approvals at order except for Creature who just stared at the ground. Beast Boy looked at her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder jostling her out of her thoughts. "So I have to ask….does he get worse…or better with time?" He had to ask curiously.

Creature chuckled and shook her head, "Well….he is….special…." Beast Boy raised a brow waiting for her to explain more. "He is a special kind of paranoid ass." She finished as both her and Beast Boy started to laugh again. Joining along with Cyborg who couldn't help himself, "Why yes Robin is. So Creature how about we prove that you the real deal?"

The green girl looked to the Cyborg and gave him a small smile before nodding. "Sure the traffic light needs to calm down sooner or later." She had to throw one more joke before they had to do testing. Beast Boy and Cyborg giggled once more, "BOOYAH!"

Starfire flew over to the trio before tapping Cyborg on the shoulder. Cyborg tilted his head to the side to look at the orange-skinned alien, "Yea Star?"

"Um…I do not understand. I do not see any lights of the streets….but also we are inside." Starfire commented in confusion as she gestured around the common area. She was hoping to get some answers for her confusion as she gave an awkward silence. Cyborg gave an understanding smile before answering. "Oh Star, Creature was poking fun at Robin's outfit. He has all the colors that a traffic light has." He explained and watched as the understanding come onto Starfire.

"Oh! How humorous!" Starfire giggled as she finally understood the joke and then flew out of the room.

Cyborg and Creature walked out as well to go start the numerous testing for Robin. Beast Boy waved to them before looking over to the remaining Titan, "So Raven what do you want to…" Beast Boy started to ask, but only saw that he was alone in the common room. The green Titan sighed sadly as he realized that he was alone once more in the room. "Course she is gone."


End file.
